


Shift

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine, shift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets rewarded for covering for Santana at the diner.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: Shift
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135510016220/shift

Kurt put his cell phone down on the counter in the kitchen of his and Blaine’s New york apartment and sighed. “That was Santana. She needs me to cover her shift at the diner.”

Blaine was frustrated. “Does she not realize that we fly out to Ohio tomorrow to spend Christmas with our family?”

“Apparently not. They’re flying out today and Santana forgot to tell them not to schedule her. Look, I can see if I can find someone else to cover her shift.”

“No, it’s fine,” Blaine said, sighing. “We could use the money. I can pack your bag for you. Go on to the diner.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll pack, you work.”

Kurt ran into their bedroom to quickly change into his uniform and rushed down to the diner. While Kurt was working, Blaine pulled out his suitcase and Kurt’s and carefully pack their clothes for the next week that they would be staying in Ohio. By the time that Kurt got back, everything that they needed was packed and ready to go.

“Hey babe,” Blaine said, greeting Kurt with a smile and a kiss. “How was work?”

“It was good. Look, um, we’re good on money by the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I told Gunther that I was covering Santana’s shift even though I was leaving town tomorrow, he gave me a decent Christmas bonus.”

Kurt handed over an envelope which Blaine immediately opened. He pulled out the check and his jaw dropped. “Kurt, this is…how?”

“It’s my Christmas bonus plus some because Gunther was feeling nice.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. He said that because I came in when I didn’t have to and because it was last minute, he wanted to do something nice for me. Especially since I was getting on a plane tomorrow.”

“Best decision ever made was you covering Santana’s shift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135510016220/shift


End file.
